fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
My Future Pretty Cure!
My Future Pretty Cure! (マイ·フューチャー プリキュア！ Mai· Fu~yūchā Purikyua!) is the first new second generation series of Pretty Cure created by CureKanade. The themes for the show are idols, form changes and dreams. Story : My Future Pretty Cure! Episodes Golden Kingdom has been invaded by Kusunda's from Black Secret! Himeno Sora, who is one of the protectors of Golden Kingdom, is in fact a Pretty Cure. But when she tries to defeat a Kusunda, she realizes that she is weaker rather than stronger and runs off and finds herself in a more dangerous situation where she is surrounded by Kusunda's. Sora does the last thing she would do and grabs a Change Watch and teleports down to Earth, where she will train to become a stronger Pretty Cure and save her kingdom. She than starts her quest on finding herself a Pretty Cure partner, and ends up meeting Kagamine Hisane, who fights Black Secret as Cure Forte with Sora. Along the way, they are joined by Hanamiya Ayame (Cure Flourish) and the mysterious Cure Destiny. Characters Pretty Cure Kagamine Hisane (鏡音 ひさね Kagamine Hisane)/ Cure Forte (キュア フォルテ Kyua Forute) Hisane is a kind girl who loves daydreaming about the future. She loves singing and dancing and dreams of becoming a famous singer and having someone who loves her from the enemy's side. Hisane is very optimistic, and is fifteen years old and is always getting in trouble for sleeping in class. As Cure Forte, her motif is notes and her theme colour is pink. She has one alternative form called Wonderful Passion (ワンダフル パッション Wandafuru Passhon), which has the theme colour of red. Himeno Sora (姫乃 そら Himeno Sora)/ Cure World (キュア ワールド Kyua Wārudo) Sora is a Pretty Cure from Golden Kingdom who came down to Earth when she was surrounded by Kusunda's. She is a fifteen year old girl who sometimes does things without thinking but other times she is very smart about what she is doing. Sora has a habit of getting angry when she doesn't get something right. As Cure World, her motif is wings and her theme colour is blue. She has one alternative form called Flying Star (フライング スター Furaingu Sutā), which has the theme colour of lime green. Hanamiya Ayame (花宮 あやめ Hanamiya Ayame)/ Cure Flourish (キュア フラリッシュ Kyua Furarisshu) Ayame is the student council president of Henkaku Public Middle School. She is a lively fifteen year old girl who always brings fun with her. She cares for everyone at her school and loves to look after plants. She is in the gardening club and dreams of owning a flower shop and making everyone happy. As Cure Flourish, her motif is flowers and her theme colour is mandarin yellow. She has one alternative form called Blooming Maiden (ブルーミング メイデン Burūmingu Meiden), which has the theme colour of orange. Cure Destiny (キュア デスティニー Kyua Desutinī) Cure Destiny is the mysterious Cure who appears to help the girls when they need help defeating a Kusunda. It is unknown if she has an alternative form. Her theme colour is purple and she is never seen without Beat by her side. Golden Kingdom Song (ソング Songu) Song is the mascot partner of Hisane, Sora and Ayame. She first appears in Episode 4, when she is searching for the missing Change Watch and Sora herself. She acts like a mentor towards the girls, teaching them how to fight and act serious during battles. Song can be very playful, but at other times, she can be a bit snappy. Kaito (カイト Kaito) Kaito is the mysterious man who appears to look similar to Sora and says he is from Golden Kingdom. He seems to know a lot about Cure Destiny and it is unknown if he knowns her civilian form. Beat (ビート Bīto) Beat is the mascot partner of Cure Destiny. He seems to be Song's rival as seen in Episode 9, when they first see each other in a long time and start versing each other in a running race or something. He can be calm and usually tells Hisane and the others that they are weak and should leave the fighting to Cure Destiny. Black Secret Unknown (アンノーン An'nōn) Unknown is the leader of Black Secret. Nobody knows anything about him, so he is currently unknown. Kusunda (くすんだ Kusunda) The Kusunda's are the monsters of Black Secret. Shutaru (シュタル Shutaru) Shutaru is an evil looking man who disguises himself as the middle school teacher for the Cure's class so he can spy on them. His human alias is Omodatta-sensei (主立った-先生 Omodatta-sensei). He seems to have a thing for battling Cure Destiny only. Himitsu Kotoba (秘密 コトバ Himitsu Kotoba) Kotoba is the younger sister of Eru. She hates anything with music in it and is very cold. She hates Hisane the most out of the Cures and always does one on one combats with her. She tends to take the soul of darkness from people who hate something or someone to make a Kusunda. Himitsu Eru (秘密 エル Himitsu Eru) Eru is the older brother of Kotoba. He loves his sister very much and would do anything to impress her with taking the soul of darkness out of someone who is full of jealousy. He always does one-on-one battles with Sora. Sakka (サッカ Sakka) Sakka is an old women who is the strongest of the subordinates. She has a humorous personality and tends to fight Pretty Cure one on one then creating a Kusunda. She usually does one-on-one battles with Ayame. Items Change Watch (チェインジ・ウォッチ Cheinji· U~otchi) The Change Watch is the transformation device for Hisane, Sora and Ayame. The transformation phrase to transform into their Cure forms is Let's Go! Pretty Cure Change!. To transform into their alternative forms, they say Let's Go! Pretty Cure Mirror Mirror Change! after touching the outfit button on the watch. Pretty Wand (プリティ ワンド Puriti Wando) The Pretty Wand is the attack item for Cure Forte and Cure World. Lovely Double Brace (ラブリー ダブル ブレース Raburī Daburu Burēsu) The Lovely Double Brace is the attack item for Cure Flourish. It has two modes: bracelet and castanets. Dream Jewels (ドリーム ジュエル Dorīmu Jueru) The Dream Jewels are the items that the girls need to collect. When all collected, they will become the Dream Palette, which will give anyone who has the palette a wish. There are 40 to find. Dream Palette (ドリーム パレット Dorīmu Paretto) The Dream Palette is what Black Secret and Pretty Cure are to find. When found, whoever has the palette, is able to have a wish granted. PreBox (プリボックス Puribokkusu) The PreBox is the item that keeps the Dream Jewels safe. Locations Golden Kingdom (黄金 キングダム Kogane Kingudomu) Golden Kingdom is the home place of Sora, Song, Beat and Kaito. Henkaku Town (変革 町 Henkaku Machi) Henkaku Town is where the series is set. It has many places inside of it. These include: *'Henkaku Public Middle School' (変革 公共 中学校 Henkaku Kōkyō Chūgakkō) is the school that Hisane, Sora and Ayame attend. * Henkaku Shopping Plaza (変革 ショッピング プラザ Henkaku Shoppingu Puraza) is where everyone in Henkaku Town does their shopping. * Henkaku Park (変革 公園 Henkaku Kōen) is the park that is found near the edge of Henkaku Town. Black Secret Tower (ブラック シークレット タワー Burakku Shīkuretto Tawā) Black Secret Tower is the hideout for the members of Black Secret. Vocal Albums * My Future Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~Dream On Girls!~ Trivia * My Future Pretty Cure! has a few similarities with BellRose's series, ღLovely Pretty Cure! ღ: ** They both have a Cure that comes from a different world in search for a Pretty Cure partner. ** They both have form changes. Even though My Future Pretty Cure as one alternative form for each Cure and ღLovely Pretty Cure! ღ has two alternative forms for each Cure. ** They both have a mysterious Cure who appears from time to time to help the new Cures defeat the monsters of the day. And they both have their own mascot partner. ** They both the same amount of villains. ** They both have a musical theme. My Future Pretty Cure! has idols as a theme while ღLovely Pretty Cure! ღ has music as a theme. * My Future Pretty Cure has a few similarities with the upcoming Pretty Cure series, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: ** They both have four main Cures with the same colour schemes (pink - Forte and Lovely, blue - World and Princess, yellow - Flourish and Honey, and purple - Destiny and Fortune). ** They both have Cures who gained their powers prior to the beginning of the story (World and Moonlight). ** Both have yellow Cures that use different attack items (Flourish and Honey). ** They both have form changes, even though My Future Pretty Cure! has one alternative form for each Cure, while Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! has two alternative forms for Lovely and Princess and one alternative for Honey. ** Both have a transformation/form change device that looks like a watch. * Like Yes! Pretty Cure 5, My Future Pretty Cure! uses a watch to transform. Category:My Future Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade's New Series Category:CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series